


How did it end up like this?

by hllfire



Series: Vampire Charles! [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because I didn't take it seriously, Charles You Slut, Crack, Eagerly Consensual Blood Drinking, Erik You Slut, Human Erik, M/M, Smitten Erik, Smut, Vampire Bites, vampire charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Charles liked to think of the people he drank from as business partners: he took some blood, they got their memories erased and no trauma remained from that.And then there wasthisguy.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Vampire Charles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910626
Comments: 36
Kudos: 155





	How did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this fic is based on [this](https://twitter.com/long_red_scarf/status/1282680569919410177?s=19) tweet, so go check that out!
> 
> Now, to my notes on this: Yes, the title is from Mr. Brightside but it has nothing to do with the song, I just vibed with the lyric there; Yes, I had to add to the horny pile in the erik/charles ao3 tag with vampire porn 'cause I like writing vampire stuff and this was a great opportunity to do that with Cherik. 
> 
> I had this written for weeks now, I think even a month, but never got to post it, so I saw the vampire au day on the August event and went for it! Really hope you guys like this! ❤️

Charles wasn't the type of vampire to fuck around that much. As vampires went, he saw himself on the old-fashioned side of them, which meant he lived in a mansion, he knew how to play the piano dramatically in a dark room — which he had done before to scare a group of teenagers who invaded his house, getting a kick out of it from the way the lighting from the storm that was happening that night had worked with him to scare the poor souls away — and loved wearing old clothing from when he was new to his immortal life or even back from before he got turned, although he had to admit that he quite liked a few pieces from this new era. And yes, maybe he had a coffin at home as a joke after watching many old and weird vampire movies, but that was only for the joke, and he had slept inside of it only _once_ and completely by accident.

In conclusion, he wasn't like many of the other vampires that he knew nowadays. He enjoyed the old ways of doing things, and that included feeding.

The procedure only changed if there was any special event — Charles was very fond of the old masquerade balls if he was honest, and unfortunately they were rare now, but Halloween was still a thing and if Charles dressed as a stereotypical vampire and broke into halloween parties during that time of year to find his food, he couldn't be blamed —, but on a normal week the task was simple: find a human alone at night, drink enough to keep himself fed but that _didn't_ kill the human, and then erase that human's mind and put them on their way without recalling how they got the scar on their necks.

That Thursday night was supposed to be a normal night of feeding, he just needed some more blood to get through the end of the week, and yet he found himself inside the house of the human he had picked to feed from — with an eager invitation even! He had never been invited that quickly into someone's house before —, laying on his back on the man's bed and getting thoroughly fucked by said man as his fangs were buried deep on the curve of his neck where it met his shoulder.

He had some friends who enjoyed that, to have sex while feeding, and they always said that it made the blood taste even better, but Charles liked to think of the people he drank from as business partners: he took some blood, they got their memories erased and no trauma remained from that. Sometimes Charles even liked to put a different memory on the human's mind, a happier one, where him drinking their blood would be, whenever he liked that particular human and he saw that _maybe_ they needed that happy moment that never happened in their lives. Humans had been more and more stressed about everything as the centuries passed and Charles liked to think he was helping by giving them pleasant moments, even if they never really happened. But, either way, it had always been strictly casual, a quick exchange that Charles never looked into too much with anyone.

And then there was _this_ guy.

Erik, Charles remembered him saying his name earlier that night, had been an easy prey as he walked through the park that Charles liked to go to feed at the ungodly hour of one in the morning, and Charles thought that he would do, not bothering to go deeper into Erik's mind to see what kind of person he was. He had done what he always did: followed Erik a few steps until they were somewhere more secluded from the rest of the park and bitten Erik on the neck before he could protest, closing his mouth with his hand to avoid the man making any sort of loud noise. What really surprised Charles was the moan. In all the years he had been feeding from humans, moaning was never their first instinct. Screaming maybe, but a moan was news in Charles' book.

Charles had stopped drinking immediately, fangs still buried in the man's neck as he processed the sound and the way the man's skin grew hot under his hands where Charles was touching him, his centuries old brain seeming to finally break with that single moan, and suddenly he moved away, fangs still on display and a look of disbelief and surprise in his blue eyes as the man turned to him with wide eyes and a hand pressed where the holes made by Charles' teeth would be, probably still bleeding. They had stared at each other for a moment, neither of them really knowing what to do, until the human talked.

"Vampire?"

"Yes."

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Come with me then?" and Charles' brain broke again.

A clear invitation, and he wondered what the human could be planning, dipping into his mind for a second only to find pure lust and some embarrassment filling the human's brain. Charles licked his lips at that, feeling the taste of the human's blood still on his tongue and, for the first time in centuries, he broke his own rules on feeding and followed the human home. At some point as they walked, the man had introduced himself as Erik, and Charles — ever the gentleman — complimented his name and told him his own as if that was a normal conversation between normal people. On their way, Erik also told him that he was a mutant with the power of bending metal and magnetic fields. Interesting, but if Charles said that he cared about it at that moment, he'd be lying.

After that, it was all too much of a blur of Charles getting into Erik's house, Erik dragging Charles to his bedroom, and then a haste of flying clothes as they jumped on the bed and, at one point, Erik asked to be bitten again. And there they were, fucking as Charles slowly fed on Erik, feeling a thrill at how Erik's blood tasted with all the hormones and adrenaline flowing through it, all the sensations going directly to his cock and making him hornier than he had ever been. Erik didn't seem to be too far behind, panting and moaning next to Charles' ear and hips pounding into Charles mercilessly, his hands holding Charles' thighs apart to keep his legs spread as he did so.

Charles dared to dip inside Erik's mind then, still trying to understand what was happening and why Erik seemed so eager to be Charles' food and fuck him at the same time, regretting his decision immediately as the flood of sensations invaded his own mind, making him roll his eyes back with the shiver of pleasure that ran through his body. He could feel Erik's lust, the way he _wanted_ and how desperate he was as he moved. He wanted that touch, was craving it like he needed it to live, and Charles couldn't say he wasn't happy to give it to the man.

He could feel how pleased Erik was with the feeling of his cock buried in Charles' ass, giving Charles the chance to feel himself through Erik's mind, but he noticed part of that lust being because of the feeling of Charles' fangs breaking his skin, the slight and weirdly pleasurable feeling of the vampire sucking his blood slowly through the whole process, and the thrill that it was to be fucking the creature who had his life on the palm of his hand — or, more specifically, on his mouth.

It all seemed too much and too little at the same time for Charles, his hands that were wrapped around Erik's back pulling him closer, making Erik's burning skin touch Charles' colder one and involve him in a way that felt like Charles was inside of a bonfire and burning slowly — personal experience from the middle ages back in Europe, he wouldn't recommend —, but he didn't want to escape that time. He felt addicted to the fire. The action of Charles pulling him closer itself made Erik go faster with his thrusts, harder than he was going before, in a frantic way that made Charles shiver again as he managed to hit over and over again that spot inside of the vampire that made him lose it. It wasn't long until Charles came, cock trapped in between his and Erik's body and painting both of them white. Erik followed right after, letting out an almost scream as he ground his hips against Charles and spent himself inside of the vampire, breathing heavy and irregular now. 

Charles stopped biting Erik then, knowing that he probably took a little more blood than he should've, and licked the wound, feeling Erik shudder on top of him, a spike of pleasure going through his mind that made Charles grin, still trying to understand how that human could like that so much.

 _Masochist maybe,_ Charles considered, letting his fangs scrape the skin of Erik's shoulder for a moment and eliciting another shudder from the human.

He allowed Erik to stay inside and on top of him for a moment more, letting him have that moment of peace after a good orgasm, but soon Charles was moving away and placing a barely conscious Erik on his back on the mattress, looking down at him as he moved his hand to Erik's temple and followed at least the last steps of his feeding procedure. He wondered what he could put inside Erik's mind instead of him being a vampire's food, and the answer quickly came to his mind: Erik had found someone in the park at night, brought him home and had mind-blowing sex with him. It wasn't exactly a lie, just not the complete truth, Charles guessed, taking out the parts where Charles was a vampire from inside his mind and watching Erik get that dumb expression everyone got when Charles did that to them.

When Charles was finished, he watched as Erik looked up at him with glassy eyes, smiling down at him and moving to bite at the man's neck, right where his fangs once were, without the fangs involved that time. Erik half-whined and half-moaned at the strong bite as Charles made it look like a love bite and not a vampire's one, and soon the man was sleeping soundly on his bed and Charles was gathering his clothes and getting ready to go back to his mansion, a grin on his lips as he felt sated in more than one way.

***

When Charles went back to the park later the next week to hunt for someone again, he really didn't expect to find Erik there, sitting at a park bench and looking like he was waiting for something. It only took a peek into the human's mind to find out that he was waiting for Charles.

 _Oh Lord,_ Charles thought, realizing that maybe he had made a mistake. 

He thought about turning away and trying his luck somewhere else — he had seen a few twenty-something year olds on a graveyard nearby doing dumb stuff and he _could_ give in to his dramatic side that night if it called for it —, but Erik's eyes found his at the exact moment he thought about getting out of there.

_Fuck._

In all honesty, Charles could've ran away. He could've really easily turned his back to Erik and left, and he wished he had that super speed that the vampires in pop culture seemed to have so he could've disappeared from there in a blink of an eye. Hell, even turning into a bat and flying away would've been handy, and he once more cursed pop culture for having super cool ideas for his race that weren't true because, in reality, Charles was just a normal guy who had a bit more strength than what he seemed to have, a literal thirst for blood, and a very sensitive skin that would burn if he stood under the sunlight. Yes, he had his telepathy, but only because he had been a mutant before turning. And he didn't like thinking about it too much because it would mean he would have to remember about the Twilight movies and how Stephenie Meyer had made a character with the same power as Charles, which Raven still made fun of him for.

But he _could've_ turned back and power walked his way away from Erik, superhuman speed or not, and yet he didn't. Instead, he just watched as Erik got up and walked towards him with some kind of pleased look in his eyes, standing in front of Charles as the vampire waited for his next move. 

There was an awkward pause there, where Erik suddenly felt unsure of himself. Charles didn't say a word, only watching Erik's mind turn into a mess as he tried to choose what to say next.

"I found you." were the words Erik finally said when he remembered he should be saying something.

"So you did." Charles answered with a polite nod of his head.

"I… I couldn't stop thinking about you." _uh oh,_ Charles thought. "I found you here last week so I thought that, maybe, you'd be here again. And here you are!" Erik gave a nervous laugh. It was clear that this was something that Erik didn't really do much — the whole talking thing —, and Charles tried not to grimace at the idea that _maybe_ he should've erased Erik's mind completely and that _maybe_ he had caused Erik to obsess with him by accident. _Uh oh,_ Charles thought again. "I was wondering if you'd like to… To go out? With me?"

"It's one in the morning." Erik blushed as Charles pointed that out, clearly not knowing what to do.

"Doesn't need to be now. Maybe tomorrow? The day after that?" there was hope in Erik's voice that almost made Charles pity him. _Almost._

Charles walked forward, placing a hand on Erik's shoulder and making the man look intensely at him, thinking that maybe Charles would kiss him, but his hopes were quickly broken when Charles opened his mouth.

"No." he said, voice cold as Erik's eyes widened. "Goodbye."

Charles thought about erasing Erik's mind then, but he thought that maybe Erik would be smart enough to take the hint as Charles just turned around and walked away to feed somewhere else.

***

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

The next week, as Charles walked through the park with his eyes on a person walking alone there, he was surprised by a hand on his shoulder. His first reaction was to jump onto whoever touched him, tackling the person to the ground with his hands pressing harshly against the person's shoulders, pinning them to the ground with no way of moving as he straddled their hips, but Charles' eyes widened once he saw Erik under him, grunting at the impact with the ground and looking up at him with a surprised look, probably due to the force that Charles had just displayed.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" was Charles' first coherent thought that he was able to voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Erik quickly said, his hands raised in a _'I'm innocent'_ gesture. 

"Were you waiting for me again?" Charles asked. Erik blushed. "I told you I'm _not_ going out with you."

"What about sex?"

"What?"

"Sex." Erik said again, his throat moving as he swallowed down the embarrassment that Charles could feel growing inside his mind so he could keep talking. "You don't want to go out with me, but we had sex before. We could do it again."

Charles stared down at that man, trying to understand why he was so obsessed with Charles that he couldn't take the clear rejection from the vampire's words before. He thought about saying no again, and maybe using something harsher to keep the man away, but Charles was hungry, and the memory of how Erik's blood tasted as he fucked him made Charles lick his lips unconsciously. Erik's eyes immediately followed the gesture.

"You don't want that." Charles tried, checking how Erik would react.

"I really do..." the man confessed, making a huff of laughter leave Charles' mouth.

"There's something you don't remember from our last encounter, Erik." the vampire leaned down a bit, face now very close to Erik's as he let his fangs show, the human suddenly understanding what Charles was without another word being said.

"Vampire?"

"Yes."

"Hungry?"

Charles frowned, having a _déjà vu_ from the night he picked Erik in that same park. And, once again, Erik wasn't afraid. He looked even more excited than before if that was even possible, and Charles wondered if it was some kind of kink — it _definitely_ was a kink — that the human had. 

"Why are you so compliant to me drinking your blood as we fuck?" the last word sent a shiver through Erik's body, making Charles raise his eyebrows. "Are you one of those monster fuckers that I heard about?"

"A _what?"_

"Nothing, just… Listen, I'd gladly have sex with you if it meant I got fed as well, but this isn't a _thing_ between us, Erik. I'm using you, remember that."

"So that means you're coming home with me?" and Erik's voice sounded really hopeful there, almost making Charles roll his eyes.

"You're making me want to say no."

***

Charles didn't say no. In fact, now he had Erik laid with face buried on the pillows as he moaned and moaned while Charles fucked him like he needed that to live. The contrast of Erik's burning skin to Charles' cold one was intoxicating, making Charles keep his body against Erik's at every moment of that, and almost lose it at how hot and tight Erik felt around his cock. It was inebriating.

This time, Charles wasn't biting him yet, even with the begging that had occurred earlier from Erik's side, the human asking to be bitten the same way he was asking for Charles to go faster with his hips. Instead, Charles used his fangs to scratch the skin of Erik's shoulder, not really breaking it and taking blood, but leaving red marks on the skin that Charles knew were burning thanks to the sweat. Erik seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, so Charles didn't see why stop.

The vampire held Erik's body close then, hips moving as fast and hard as they could as Erik's noises filled the dark room and, when he noticed that Erik was almost there, _that's_ when Charles bit him. He heard Erik scream, pleasure and pain mixed in his voice as he felt Charles' fangs breaking the skin of his neck, and the vampire felt how that act went straight to Erik's cock as he came untouched with Charles still wildly moving his hips, searching for his own release. Once again, the taste of Erik's blood was addicting as he felt it hit his tongue, the sex heightening it and Charles could only do so much to stop himself from having his orgasm as he fed and as Erik's body tightened around him, his entire body shaking with shocks from the orgasm that Erik just had. Charles came with a growl, moving his hands to Erik's hips and pressing his own flush against Erik's in the attempt of keeping himself deep inside the man.

They stayed like this for a while, Charles still drinking from Erik with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the man's blood and Erik was now whimpering and blushing with the pleasure that he took on feeling Charles sucking his blood while his cock was buried inside of him. It was almost too hard to stop drinking, but, when he did, he climbed off of Erik and licked the bite marks for a moment, taking the few drops of blood that came out of them before he started fishing for his clothes, once again feeling sated in a way that he seemingly only felt with Erik so far in his existence. Erik watched curiously as Charles started to dress up.

"Will you erase my memory again?" Erik asked, voice tired as he moved to lay sideways on the bed and properly look at Charles.

"I should."

"But-" Erik started, stopping for a moment to think of his words. Charles waited, looking at the man as he buttoned his pants. "We could meet again."

"No offense, but I don't repeat my food. That was the first and hopefully the last time."

"Do you fuck the others too?"

"You're the first on this too, congratulations."

"If you did it once then why not do it again?"

"Because-" Charles thought for a moment, trying to find a reason. It was more difficult than he thought. "Because it would probably be bad for you to lose so much blood, and I don't like killing people like this. Besides, you're a mortal and I'm a vampire who's centuries old. It won't work, darling."

***

Charles hated himself for two weeks later seeking Erik willingly on his house after having the urge to have sex with the man again, his hunger now mixed with his lust in a way that made his entire body prickly with the need of having sex. It was 9pm, and Erik had opened the door with wide eyes when he saw Charles standing there, quickly inviting him in and awkwardly asking if Charles could drink anything and, if so, if he wanted something. Charles refused, mostly because he couldn't drink anything, but also because he wasn't there for that.

They had done it again, Charles sitting on Erik's lap as the man fucked up into him and Charles' fangs pierced the skin of the man's shoulder, the scar of their last encounter still there next to where Charles was biting down, making the vampire feel a thrill run up his spine. Charles started to consider that he was addicted now and that maybe he should just ignore Erik after that night. 

_It's the last time,_ Charles said to himself as his eyes rolled backwards with one perfect thrust from Erik's hips, _I won't do this again._

It wasn't the last time. And he definitely did it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me cry. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com)!


End file.
